oliver_duckfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry
Henry is a green engine who works on the main line and is NWR number 3. History Henry was built using plans stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley around 1919. The prototype turned out to be something of a cross between a GNR/LNER Class A1 and a GNR C1 Atlantic. Although the design was a failure, Henry was sold in 1922 to Sir Topham Hatt, who was desperate for a locomotive. Henry was vain and stopped in a tunnel and refused to come out. the Fat Director offered to let Henry out of the tunnel to help Edward pull the Express after Gordon burst his safety valve. Henry eagerly accepted. Henry performed very well, and the Fat Director promised him a new coat of paint. Henry asked to be painted blue. The poor steaming and his system, which was already finicky at best due to design flaws, never really recovered from his stay in the tunnel. Henry developed steaming problems, which he complained constantly about, though he found little sympathy, especially when it caused him to run late. A period came when the Main Line engines were supplied with a poor delivery of coal and Henry had a very difficult time of it indeed. He had strength to pull trains only sporadically, in spite of numerous parts replacements. At last the Fat Controller looked into it personally, and asked the opinion of Henry's fireman, who told him about the poor coal and Henry's firebox being too small to burn it efficiently. The fireman also suggested purchasing the high-grade Welsh coal used on the Great Western Railway. Sir Topham Hatt agreed to purchasing some in order to give Henry "a fair chance". When the Welsh coal came, Henry's performance vastly improved, such that he was comparable to Gordon. He continued to use the coal until he had a collision with a goods train at Killdane while pulling "The Flying Kipper" and was sent to Crewe to be rebuilt in 1935. Henry was rebuilt into a Stanier 5MT. (Sir Topham Hatt had connections with Sir William Stanier, so this may be the reason he managed to get Henry rebuilt so quickly). Henry's Personality Henry once vain is now much wiser. Both service in fright and passenger train, fast and slow has given him quite the experience. Henry is kind but still appreciates a bit of cheekiness time to time. It is hard to find an engine who know more of the reality about all main line trains then Henry, because he has worked them all. Henry would never heart a friend, but would never let something he believes in be taken the wrong way. Tales of the North Western Railway Henry, after having a minor part in episode one, and a cameo in episode 2 and 3, has his first major role when he stared in episode 4. In episode 4 Henry tried showing Murdoch around the yards, but Murdoch is was jumpy, and got into trouble a lot. In episode Murdoch and Gordon he had a minor role in the sheds before the race, and cameo's or other small roles in Ivo Hugh's First Christmas and Flat Beds. Henry is planned to continue to be one of the larger characters in the future of the series. Review For TYR: HenryisGreat15 was featured. This was the first time Ted let another user into one of his videos. HenryisGreat15 mostly made bad jokes and things Ted edited out but some reviewing was done. It was a time line review on all of the different models ted has Models Originally Ted used a 2000 Henry model, but later upgraded to a 1992. Ted also has a sad face Henry, 2013 Henry, 1999 Henry, and a 1997 Henry.owe of them is painted blue Voice Acting Henry was voiced by HenryisGreat15 up to Episode 4 remastered and beyond when he Percyno6 got his part. Gallery 14.JPG 15.JPG 18.JPG|Henry in the tunnel from the flash back in NWR100Y 28.JPG|Cameo in E2R 23.JPG IMG_4393.JPG|Murdoch and Henry in Episode 4 remastered. 2.JPG|Henry in e1 original. 3.JPG|Henry cameo in E2 1.JPG|link=Henry Cameo in E1 original 4.JPG|Henry in E4 original 6.JPG|Clip in E4 7.JPG 8.JPG 9.JPG|Old Introduction Henry spot 10.JPG|Clips from E7 11.JPG 12.JPG 19.JPG|flash back to flying kipper 20.JPG|Sawmill and dumping depot Review with Henry 21.JPG|NWR100Y 24.JPG 25.JPG 26.JPG 27.JPG|Henry in the current title card. IMG 8555.jpg|Henry in northwestern blue Henry2.JPG|Henry in Episode 3 remastered as a cameo. Old vs New Category:Main Line Category:Tender Engines